


Don’t bring home no babies

by heyghouls



Series: Too cool for rules [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Couple, Fluff, IDK spooky stuff, M/M, Married Life, Rules, Taking the next step, late night, married, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyghouls/pseuds/heyghouls
Summary: Just a fluff where Shane brings home a little something for Ryan





	Don’t bring home no babies

_Rule 1: Don’t bring home no babies_

 

It was one of those nights where Ryan came home late to find a barely awake Shane, laying on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on his laps. They usually always leave work together, but there are hustle times where Ryan has to stay late and tells Shane not to wait for him and just go home without him. And Shane does. Only, he never goes to bed without Ryan. He just can’t fall asleep knowing Ryan is still out there, not safe in his arms. So he simply waits and picks something to watch on Netflix and crashes on the couch. Ryan smiled as his eyes lay on Shane, waiting a few moments before making his presence known, just taking everything in. It still made his heart race knowing he got to come home to Shane and seeing how his partner was staying up and waiting up for him was enough to make his heart explode. 

” Hey babe” 

Shane opened his half-closed eyes fully and smiled as Ryan walked into the room, feeling like his world was complete once again. Ryan always made him feel like that.

Ryan made his way to the couch and let out a tiring sound as he crashed down beside Shane, letting his head fall onto Shane’s laps.

” Long day?”

Ryan only nodded, closing his eyes and Shane’s fingers automatically found their way to Ryan’s hair like they always do. Shane turned his eyes back to the TV and nibbled his bottom lip nervously, looking back and forth between Ryan and the screen, wondering if now was a good time to bring it up as Ryan actually seemed exhausted.

On the other hand, it’s not exactly like he had a choice. He had to tell him now as Ryan would find out anyway as he soon as he would walk in the bedroom and see the sleeping angel Shane had brought home.

“ Stop thinking so hard I can hear you all the way from down here “  

Shane laughed softly and ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair, smiling as Ryan leaned into the touch. 

“ There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about”  

Ryan hummed in response and looked up at Shane, who had his eyes glued on the TV. He noticed how Shane swallowed nervously and his breathing changed. 

“ So, we’ve been married for 3 years, right? and things are going great, we’ve got good steady jobs, a nice apartment, great friends, supportive families. I love you and you ... well, you semi-tolerate, endure me." Ryan rolled his eyes and couldn’t help but smile at his words. 

“ And it got me thinking...” He paused for an instant trying to figure out how to word it out without freaking Ryan out  “ You know how we’ve been talking about starting a family?”

Ryan looked at him in surprise. They had talked about it a couple of times and they both agreed they wanted to have kids but frankly, Ryan didn’t think he was ready for that. It was a lot of responsibility and they weren’t where he wanted them to be financially and all. He thought Shane knew that too. He moved off Shane’s lap so he could sit beside him.

” Shane..” Ryan’s tone was soft and calm as he tried to resonate his boyfriend and Shane put his hands in front of Ryan to stop him as he already knew what he was going to say.

” I know I know. We said we wanted to settle down first and buy a house but just hear me out.” 

Ryan sighed in defeat as he should at least give the guy a chance to defend himself. 

“ Ryan, I don’t want to wait anymore. We’ve been together long enough and I think we are ready for the next step. I strongly believe we can face any challenges, as long as we are together.”

Ryan was about to argue but Shane got up with a silly grin on his face and started to talk away. Ryan could hear the smile in his voice even if he couldn’t see him anymore.  

“ As a matter of fact “ 

“ Babe, what are you doing?” 

Shane didn’t reply and about a minute passed without Shane coming back so Ryan took this opportunity to check his email as it was clear that Shane wouldn’t tell him anything and he probably wouldn’t even hear him. Until Shane came back into the room, clearing his throat to get Ryan’s attention and Ryan’s jaw dropped to the floor. 

“ You... you got us dog?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by!<3  
> As always, please feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos as it’s always appreciated (:  
> Sincerely, your favourite ghouligan xx
> 
> Pssst. I made a tumblr. Go check it out if you’ll like!
> 
> www.tumblr.com/blog/heyghoulligans


End file.
